What if 2 Alt Ending
by Miko1725
Summary: I’ve been trying to keep it clean, but the T rating ending was not where I saw this scene going, even with Maxwell being the gentleman he is… What if the mansion had not been robbed at the end of the season 2 finale: "Fran Gets Mugged?"


**What if 2, Alternate Ending**

_I've been trying to keep it clean, but the T rating ending was not where I saw this scene going, even with Maxwell being the gentleman he is… they had a little to drink… they'd been on a date, whether they knew it or not… they had the house to themselves… _

_So, that being said, what COULD have happened if the mansion had not been robbed during season 2's finale: Fran Gets Mugged? _

**Fran's POV**

* * *

_Story by Miko1725--I do not claim to own any of the characters or original storylines from the show. Thank you, and happy reading!_

* * *

"Oh I tell you: Hamlet is my new favorite play! People eating prime ribs with their hands, everyone stabbing each other in the back; I tell you, put Polonius in a powder blue tux and you've got my cousin Claudine's wedding!"

"It's good to have you back Ms. Fine…" Max said as they crossed the threshold of the house. "I missed you." She observed him sheepishly avoid her glance.

"Oh Mr. Sheffield," she turned to him: "is that you talking or the bottle of Don Corleone that we had in the limo?" He laughed and smiled at her.

"That's Dom Perignon Ms. Fine…"

"Oh whatever," she murmured with a slight giggle. Of course she'd known about the mispronunciation, but how he'd corrected her was just so darn cute!

"Ms. Fine…." he paused and their eyes met. "Fran…"

"Mr. … Max?"

Maxwell Sheffield had completely caught her off guard with that one. In the nearly two years they'd been living under the same roof and behaving as good friends would, he had never once referred to her as 'Fran.' Her skin flushed as he placed his hand on her arm and gently caressed it. Without knowing it, her body was inching closer to his--their gaze never shifted as he planted a kiss on her lips.

The electricity between them was impossible to ignore, and only increased as the kisses became deeper, brimming with passion. She clung tightly to his body fully aware that this moment would be fleeting--the situation was simply too complicated. His hands were buried in her hair, cradling her head, holding her to him. She knew this had to stop, but how can you end such a perfect moment?

The kids were away at tennis camp for the weekend and Niles would certainly be asleep by now… where exactly was this going? Max's hand slip down to her waist pulling her even closer to his body. After what seemed an eternity, they mutually ended the kiss.

Now what, how do we go backwards from here… The desire was still clearly accented in those captivating eyes that were penetrating her soul.

"Max," she murmured, heart still pounding, "what is happening here?" His mouth moved down to her neck and a soft moan escaped her lips as he tormented her.

"I don't know Fran…" he replied breathing heavily, stepping back a little. She looked down and away, not sure how to react to the situation. He tilted her chin, catching her eyes with those olive pools, their arms still locked in an embrace. The kiss that followed was inevitable. Sweeping her up into his arms, Maxwell carried Fran up the stairs and down the hall to his room. Her feet gently came down to the carpet, those strong arms still tightly cradling her body to his.

"We really shouldn't do this," he murmured, his forehead pressed to hers.

"That argument doesn't seem to be persuading you to stop," she softly replied. He smirked.

Two years of friendship; two years of denied emotion; two years of unexplored desire. It seemed so unreal that now, suddenly, it was happening. The fantasy, fueled by the hugs and kisses shared over the years, simply had never done justice to what Fran was now experiencing: his warmth, his caress, their closeness to each other was just so uniquely… perfect. This was passion, this was desire, this was need… and it was shared. Piece by piece the clothing began to fall from their bodies, hands roaming freely in exploration of previously forbidden terrain. His hands awkwardly traced the curves of her body as though he was trying to memorize every inch. Fran flushed and arched back causing her body to press directly against him; Maxwell closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. She couldn't help but smile--she was reducing him to a mere school boy. In retaliation, he lifted her and pressed her hard against the wall locking her lips into a mind bending kiss. Fran felt her body convulse, her heart accelerating. All her other sexual relationships seemed dwarfed and she found herself reduced to a quivering virgin. He pulled her back from the wall but held her a moment longer…

Fran… he murmured as he gingerly lay her body on the bed. "are you sure--." She pressed her fingers to his lips and, arching herself upwards, lightly nibbled at the side of his neck. I'm sure, she whispered against his ear. His body tensed in reaction, either to her words or to the way she had uttered them, and there was no further hesitation. She felt the weight of his body descend on her as he joined her among the sheets. Their kisses were growing deeper and more passionate, their bodies rising and falling in perfect rhythm and unison. He moved for her neck again, nibbling tenderly towards her ear: "I love you Fran," he whispered in a deep voice aching with hunger and desire. "Don't think for a second that this is just some cheap tawdry affair." Fran moaned, writhing beneath him.

"I didn't think for a second it was," she finally managed to say. Her arms wrapped tightly around him as the warmth of his release flooded her body pushing her own into submission.

"Max," she murmured after some time of relaxing, legs still entwined. "Where do we go from here?" He smiled and traced his fingers over her cheeks.

"I don't know…"

"Well, where do you want it to go?"

Maxwell pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead tenderly: "maybe we should give this 'romantic' relationship a-go?" She snuggled closer to him.

What would Niles and C.C. say? How would the kids react? What would the families say… The questions swirled around Fran's head--but she was certain they were whirling around his too… and if Maxwell Sheffield, of all people, could push that to the side then she certainly could!

"I'd like that."

Content with the conclusion of the conversation, the couple fell asleep still clinging tightly to one another. The next few weeks would be… interesting… but for now, everything was completely and utterly perfect.


End file.
